


one to remember

by roses_for_marianne



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Doctor and Reader wedding, F/M, past!Tenth Doctor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roses_for_marianne/pseuds/roses_for_marianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one could really help but look back at the beginning. At first, it never seems important, but it's always in their minds. That's the case with you and the Doctor. As the wedding approaches, past memories are brought up. You're worried that the Doctor had married someone in his past life that he loved more than you and the Doctor is worried that that exact thing will keep you from uniting with him in marriage. A union of something not of this Earth and a human is always difficult, but will things work out in the end? Read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one to remember

The beginning is just that. The beginning. Usually it doesn’t stand out much, but despite that, it lurks in the corners of your mind where it stays. The beginning is where anything could happen, anything. Your beginning was on a wintry Christmas Eve. The day you laid your eyes on him. The extraordinary man who swept your feet off of the ground and carried you into the warmth of the stars.

Back then, you were in your early twenties and lived an average life. You lived alone in a tiny studio apartment and worked a dead-end job. You had lived alone since you were sixteen and allowed to live on your own. Your parents had passed away when you were only eight.

They were murdered and the police never found the killer(s) and the only things that your parents left you was some money for the house and the furniture and your mother’s pearl necklace and your father’s golden pocket watch. Since then, because you had no other family, you were left in an orphanage where you spent much of your life there. You were lonely there, only having a few friends, most of them usually just avoided you. You had an emptiness in your eyes and spent a lot of your time by yourself.

After some time, you began to communicate and express emotions again. You went under some heavy therapy and began to cope with the loss of your parents. Once you reached age sixteen, you willingly moved out and was given a job at a department store, courtesy of the kind orphanage administrator who took a liking to you. They also purchased a small studio apartment in London and the expenses had been paid for two months.

Living independently for a while and finding some great friends made you realize that your dearly departed mum and dad wouldn’t want you to drown in your own sorrow. You became an optimistic woman, always quick to think positively, despite the circumstances. However, you lived an exceedingly dull life and dreamed of different planets and species unlike your own. Being an astronaut was something you worked towards. You desperately wanted to see what couldn’t be seen from the Earth. You absolutely dreamed of it. One day, a man called the Doctor made your dream reality.

It was a normal day really, nothing special. You were on a trip to the grocery store to get ingredients for dinner and some snacks when you saw a blue box flying and swerving out of control. It landed near your apartment building. Curiosity got the best of you and you ran towards where the blue box landed. It turned out that it had parked itself right in front of where you lived.

Your heartbeat quickened and there was something caught in your throat from all the anxiety. You moved slowly to the blue… police box? Those were ancient and no one used them anymore. You only heard of a police box in a history lesson.

You were about to knock when a brown haired man in leather opened the door and smiled. You shied away because of his abrupt entrance, but stepped back forward in front of him again.

“‘Ello there! I’m the Doctor! And who might you be, miss…?” You couldn’t help but smile back.

“Greetings… Doctor. My name is _______.” The man called the Doctor seemed confused and intrigued simultaneously.

“_______, eh? Lovely name that. But why didn’t you ask, ‘Doctor who?’ That’s what most people do.”

“If you wish to call yourself that, then by all means, do. It’s not my place to stop you.” Then he looked really intrigued.

“Oh really? My, you’re not like most people, are you? I like you!” He stepped out of his tiny police box and just as you were about to ask about that, he collapsed and fell right into your arms. You struggled to maintain balance and set him down as gentle as you could onto your lap.

“Doctor! Doctor, are you alright? Doctor?” You gently shook him and called his name as the winter storm went on, surrounding you both in a white landscape. Knowing it did no good, you were worried and didn’t know what to do. You looked up at the silvery sky as if asking your parents what to do.

That’s how it began. The start of a new adventure. An adventure in the stars and skies in different times and time lines. An adventure in the stars that seemingly went on forever and ever. Meeting different people and species that came from different places and planets that orbited different stars in different galaxies. You could even cross the Void and explore a whole other universe, because let's face it. Not even the universe is endless. Then again, nothing ever ends, does it?


End file.
